


Видение прошлого

by yzarga



Series: Такая семья [5]
Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>не имеет отношения к реально существующим личностям</p>
    </blockquote>





	Видение прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> не имеет отношения к реально существующим личностям

Шоу Деррена Брауна обязано было оказаться такой же обычной работой, как и любые съемки по заранее подготовленному сценарию. Дэвид просмотрел текст — совсем ничего сложного. Ни в действиях, ни в отыгрываемых эмоциях. Съемки не должны были быть тяжелыми, поэтому вечером можно пригласить Джорджию на прогулку.  
Ситуация извратилась и вывернулась на самом первом эпизоде — гипнозе с путешествием в прошлое. Закрыть глаза, поднять руку, опустить руку… И потерять сознание, как когда-то, лет в семнадцать, — разом. Вот ты был, потом наступила кромешная тьма, после веет прохладой, а перед глазами появляется свет. Тусклый, как от свечей.  
Дэвид проморгался, потер лицо, предчувствуя недовольство гримёров, огляделся и замер. Во-первых, он не сидел, а стоял. Во-вторых, стоял он в совершенно незнакомом месте — палатке, освещенной двумя масляными лампами, не свечами, как подумалось ранее. В-третьих, прямо на него смотрел какой-то плечистый незнакомый мужик с голым торсом. На табурете перед ним стоял таз, в котором плавала губка, из тех, что вылавливают из моря, а потом сушат. Вода в тазу отливала розовым, по телу мужчины стекали струйки воды, размывая кровь. Раны, в основном неглубокие — кроме страшной на плече — были явно не первыми, руки и торс испещряли шрамы, но не рваные, а тонкие и достаточно хорошо залеченные.  
Потом мужчина чуть склонил голову, что-то спросил на непонятном языке, и Дэвид задохнулся узнаванием: изменить форму носа, немного заострить подбородок — и это будет Том. Разрез глаз, артикуляция и форма губ, а такая мускулатура… Что ж, Том отнюдь не брезгует физкультурой в отличие от него самого.  
Мужчина повторил вопрос настойчивее, Дэвид развел руками — мол, не понимаю. Тот выдал длинную фразу, в которой уже встретились знакомые слова — на латыни, если судить по мелькающим в памяти крылатым фразам и заимствованиям в родном языке.  
— Гай Марций, — сказал мужчина, указывая на себя.  
— Дэвид Теннант, — представиться он мог и без знания латыни.  
Поднял руку, понял, что одет не в пиджак “под Доктора”, а в какое-то белое одеяние вроде туники с шерстяным плащом поверх.  
Тем временем Гай Марций подошел, одновременно пугая и зачаровывая как своим сходством с Томом, так и непривычным, чуждым и манящим ощущением уверенной силы. Протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до лица, и пальцы прошли сквозь Дэвида, как через воздух. Вместо того, чтобы испугаться или удивиться, он шепнул удивленно: — Deus, — и улыбнулся, отчего суровое лицо преобразилось, став ещё больше похожим на лицо Тома. Гай Марций опустился перед ним на одно колено, но не склонил голову, а что-то горячо, убежденно говорил. О победах во имя бога? Знать бы, кого он видел на месте Дэвида.  
Он протянул руку к Гаю Марцию, как в благословении, тот просиял одними глазами — и свет померк опять.  
Когда Дэвид осознал себя во второй раз, Деррен меланхолично обмахивал его огромным конвертом, который по сценарию нужно было держать на коленях.  
— Говорю я им: проветривайте холл перед съемками! Нет, ни в какую, — посетовал он. — Я сам скоро в обморок свалюсь в этакой духоте. Кофе и продолжим?  
Дальше все пошло без сучка без задоринки, закончили вовремя, и поздним вечером Дэвид гулял с Джорджией по набережной. Их беседа перепрыгивала с коричных булочек на пьесы Шекспира про Древний Рим.  
— ...Папа как-то “Кориолана” по ящику смотрел, давно уже крутили. Итальянский, что ли. Не помню. Так там его чествовали после победы и кричали: “Гай Марций Кориолан!” — очень торжественно. Настоящий пафос, героический... Что с тобой?  
На Дэвида словно пахнуло запахом тех масляных ламп и чуточку — свежей крови. Вспомнился взгляд, твердый, уверенный — и благоговейный. Он встряхнул головой.  
— Нет, ничего. Как насчет заглянуть во-он в то кафе?


End file.
